Head of Green and Ears of Brown with a Pink Neck
by AmyAddict1
Summary: One-Shot: Penelope has a surprise that shocks everyone, especially Cappy. Pashmina does what she can to cheer him up. Will it work? Dedicated to cappyandpashy4ever.


April 18, 2011

**Authoress Note:** Originally uploaded in November 2006. If you have any questions, check my profile or PM me. Some changes were made. This is dedicated to cappyandpashy4ever. I hope everyone enjoys this little one-shot of mine. They are ham-hams in this. Ham-Chats will be used.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original Hamtaro cast.

_**Head of Green and Ears of Brown with a Pink Neck **_

"Ookwee ookwee."

"Are you sure that's true?"

"Ookwee ookwee?"

"Of course I believe you, Penelope. It's just kind of hard to believe."

"Ookwee."

"What?"

"Ookwee ookwee ookwee."

"Meet you at the clubhouse tomorrow after Kip and Sue leave?"

"Ookwee." With that, Penelope walked away, leaving Cappy to think about what she was going to show him tomorrow.

"Heke? I wonder what Penelope wants to passchat me. I guess I'll have to wait-Q until tomorrow. I better get home before Kip and Sue start to fussfuss about me." With that, he scurried off to his house. He scurried with all his might, since he was running a little late.

_**~*~The next day~*~ **_

All the ham-hams went to the clubhouse after their owners left for the day. It was a nice sunny day and the boys were playing acorn soccer, except for Cappy and Snoozer. Snoozer was the scorekeeper. The girls were either watching or doing crafts together, except for Penelope. Cappy had just arrived at the clubhouse and immediately started looking for Penelope. When he didn't find her, he asked Pashmina for her whereabouts.

"Hey, Pashmina, do you know where Penelope is? She said she had something to passchat me."

"She said something about a surprise for all of us, but I don't know where she is. Oopsie."

"I wonder where she is."

"Are you looking for little Penelope?"

"Yea I am. Do you know where she is, Bijou?"

"Here she comes right now with, what I'm guessing is the surprise she was talking about." Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards Penelope, who was being followed by two male hamsters. One was wearing a yellow hooded cloak with a topaz where the cloak hooked together and looked to be about Penelope's age. The other was older like everyone else and was wearing a blue hooded cloak with a sapphire where the cloak hooked together. Everyone was surprised that Penelope was coming with two boys.

"Ookwee ookwee ookwee."

"She said, 'This is Tiger and Leopard, but you can call him Leo. They're brothers.'" Pashmina translated.

"Ookwee ookwee."

"'Tiger is the older one and Leo is the younger one.'"

"Ookwee ookwee ookwee!" Penelope cried happily.

"What do you mean, 'Leo's my boyfriend'?"

"Ookwee."

"What? When did you meet him?"

"Ookwee."

"Two months ago?" Everyone was in complete shock, not over the fact that Penelope had a boyfriend, but over the fact that she kept this a secret for so long. No one could believe it. Penelope has been dating for two months and no one knew about it. "Does Kylie know their owner?"

"Ookwee."

"Yea that's was how we all met," Tiger finally spoke.

"Ookyaa. I mean, our owners introduced us to each other. I think they met in school or in town. They became fast friends and started hanging out together. Kylie spoke about her best friend that she will introduce us to."

"That must have been what June was talking about. She said something about Kylie introducing us to someone. Now I know who that is," Pashmina stated. "I'm happy to meet the two of you. I'm Pashmina."

"The pleasure is all ours," Tiger said, extending his paw out. One by one, the ham-hams introduced themselves to Tiger and Leo. All of them except for Cappy, that is. He went inside the clubhouse and only Pashmina noticed so she followed him inside. Once inside, Cappy sat at the table and put his head on it. Pashmina sat next to him.

"Cappy, are you ok?"

"Yea I'm ok. Thank-Q for asking."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, actually, I'm feeling kind of funny."

"Does it have to do with Penelope and Leo?"

"I think so."

"You could be feeling a hint of jealousy. Did or Do you like Penelope?"

"I did. Now I know that it doesn't matter since she'll never like me back now that she's going out with Leo." He sighed.

"Don't fussfuss, Cappy. I'm sure there's a ham girl out there for you. There's someone out there for everyone. You just have to find her."

"I highly doubt it, Pashmina."

"I know that there is a girl who has been eyeing you for some time now. She told me that she was head over paws for you."

"Really? Who is she? Do I know her?"

"Yes really. I'm not passchating you yet. Yes you do."

"I know quite a few girls. I can't imagine any of them liking me, though."

"All I'm going to passchat you is that she thinks your green head and brown ears are really koochi-Q. She has a pink neck, by the way."

"Who do I know that has a pink neck?" He sat there thinking for a few seconds before he finally realized "You? You like me, Pashmina?"

"No-P." Cappy started looking somewhat hurt and his ears drooped. "I don't like you, because I smoochie you."

"Do you really think my green head and brown ears are koochi-Q?"

"Yep-P."

"I've always found your scarf to be dazzlie."

"You did?" He nodded. They both blushed a deep red and sat there without talking for a few minutes. "Do you want to go to Fun Land some time with me?"

"I'd love to." They smiled at each other.

**~*~*~End~*~*~ **

**Authoress Note:** And that is the end of that. Again, I uploaded this before. For more details, check my profile or PM me. I hope you have all enjoy this one-shot. ~AA1


End file.
